The Nine Bumps Along The Road
by tivaisseasonten
Summary: Juliet and Shawn are expectanting, but nothing can always go without a problem for these two, this story chronics the nine instances where their lives are effected by them just being them.
1. Chapter 1

The Nine Bumps Along the Road (and maybe some more)

Shawn Spencer/ Juliet O'Hara

Pysch, Romance and Family

This was not supposed to be happening, not now, not ever. Juliet O'Hara kept her gaze fixed on the plastic instrument occupying her hand, waiting for the tiny plus sign to change to a negative. She was 34 years old, she still had a good 20 years left in her career, now, now this was going to jeopardize it all. Besides the original point, she reasoned, looking around at all the boxes still thrown hap hazardly around her place, Shawn and her were still getting everything together, still putting his stuff back around the apartment, and then something caught her eye, a post it note, thrown on the floor, that had been sifted out of one of the boxes,

Ask.

She shook her head confusedly, sticking the note back down where she had found it, she slid the pregnancy test into the trash, planning to deal with it later.

"Honey I'm home!" He shouted down the hall and she ran out to greet him, he dropped the grocery bag on the ground to embrace her, she jumped into his hug and smiled up at him,

"I missed you baby."

"Gus told me to bring you soup and Advil." He kissed her forehead, " what are you doing up?"

"I feel better now," she gave him a pat on his cheek and then turned around on her heels and sauntered away.

"Come and get it. Don't just stare." She said with a half smirk occupying her face.

He winked at her, then walked towards the kitchen, she could hear him rustling through a bag of some sort.

"I'm sorry I ruined our date plans." She said softly and he looked up at her,

"You didn't ruin anything Jules." he waved her over, " now help me put away the groceries."

She grabbed for the apples, and he heard her catch her breath, she was staring at the ring he had placed around the stem of the apple,

"Jules," he started, " I thought maybe you could make me the most mature and luckiest guy in the world, " he paused, gauging her reaction, " marry me?"

"Shawn..." She tinkered off,

"I knew it was a bad idea, just here hand me the ring I'll go put it away."

"Shawn, listen," she said softly, and he held the silver band out like an offering, "yes, I'll marry you. I can't do much with the mature part though." She said and he slid the ring onto her finger and she couldn't resist the urge to grin, as he kissed her and the groceries were soon left out to get warm, because frankly there were more important things to do.

When she woke up the next morning he was snoring softly and contently next to her and she took a second to deep breathe, she'd never expected a life outside of the force, a fiancé , a best friend, a baby. A kid for god sakes, his kid, so basically a Shawn 2.O she smiled a little to herself at the thought,

"Whatcha smiling about?" He asked, rolling over so he was almost atop her,

"We're engaged." She mumbled,

"The M-word." He said with a wink and an giggled as he pressed kisses to her forehead,

"Breakfast?"

"Shawn you can't cook for your life!" She smiled up as he half naked fiancé walke dot wards the kitchen, she wrapped herself in his sweatshirt, and followed him out.

"Cereal?" He asked nonchalantly and she just smiled.

Later that night, when they both came home from work, she laid across the couch and just sighed out of content, turning on Desperate House Wives, and snuggling under a big blanket. Shawn walked into the bathroom, when something caught his eye,

"Um Jules? What is this?"

A/N: S these are just short drabbles, chronicling Juliet's and Shawn's expectancy.


	2. Chapter 2

Bump Number Two,

Shawn held up the plastic stick she had thrown away, and she looked down at her feet, pondering how to inform him.

"I'm pregnant." She said crisply and she saw a million of emotions in his eyes, but he didn't say anything, instead opting to embrace her in a warm hug, she leaned her head into his sweatshirt and he put on a calm facade as he assured her it would be alright,

/The Next Day/

"Gus!" Shawn shouted as he busted into the Pysch office,

"Dude, it's 7 am, what are you doing up?" Gus stared at his best friend who looked like a mess,

"Jules is pregnant." Shawn said, with a hint of anxiety lacing his voice,

"You," Gus gestured at Shawn, "got Jules pregnant?" as Gus almost laughed as his friend stared on confusedly,

"Yes!" Shawn said exasperated, and Gus started to chuckle,

"Shawn, she's you're fiancé," he paused, " this is what mature life is."

Shawn sunk into a chair,

"Where is she?" Gus asked and Shawn made some movements with his hands,

"Breathe." He commanded and Shawn took a deep breath,

"Work," and he came to a realization, " Jules, my fiancé, is pregnant, GUS! There's gonna be a little Spencer running around!" Suddenly excited about the situation as he bolted out of the building and into his newly purchased, safe, car.

"JULES!" Juliet heard his voice ring through the station,

"Shawn, indoor voices." She reminded him, he looked at her and whispered,

"We need to talk." And she sighed exasperated as he led her out to the front steps,

"Jules, it isn't safe for you to be at work." He stated and her eyes rolled,

"Shawn, I can protect myself."

"This isn't about you anymore babe, this is about both you and the baby."

"Shawn, nothing's gonna happen to me."

"Jules you get shot at for a living." His voice filled with worry.

" I have to tell Chief, " she decided, " but not too soon."

"Jules..." He almost pleaded, but she just gave him a kiss and then waved goodbye as she walked back into the station.

She wasn't home by 10 and Shawn started to get worried, he called her cell and Lassiter answered.

"Lassie, where's Juliet?"

"Shawn. You need to get here quickly."

"What happened?!" Shawn grabbed his keys as he raced out into the car,

"There was a shoot out at work." Lassiter informed him.

"God I told her not to go back in. Is she ok?"

"She was shot in the shoulder,they're trying to minimizes blood loss."

He was answered with silence, and then a loud thwack of Shawn slapping the dashboard.

"Shawn she's going to live." Lassiter tried to calm him down.

Still silence,

"Blood loss won't kill her." He reasoned and Shawn became irritated,

"LASSIE,SHE'S PREGNANT FOR GOD SAKES!"he shouted into the phone on his dashboard.

"Juliet's pregnant?" Lassie asked,

"She was, but if we loses too much blood..." Shawn tinkered off.

"She won't Spencer, just get here."

Shawn ran into the ICU unit, demanding to see Juliet, the nurse at the front kindly gave him a room number.

He watched as the doctor exited the room, and he quickly pulled him aside.

"Doctor," he looked for a name tag, " Gerald, how's Juliet doing?" He asked, giving the doctor his best puppy dog eyes.

"She is expected to make a full recovery." The doctor informed him.

"How about the baby?" He asked with urgency.

"Perfectly healthy and completely un effected, she's luck she wasn't shot in the abdomen." But Shawn had raced into the room after the first words.

"Jules..." He mumbled as he sat down next to her.

"God, Shawn Im sorry, I should've listened to you, I promise I'll tell chief as soon as I get back."

"I love you." He flat out said it and she kissed him softly, as she maneuvered his way into the bed next to her.

Three weeks later, Juliet and Shawn walked into the Chiefs office, after she had taken an extended medical leave,

"Spencer, O'Hara."she's nodded at them both.

" Chief I need to request medical leave. "

"O'Hara you just took three weeks off."

"Maternity leave Chief. I'm two months pregnant." And Shawn watched surprised as the Chief came out from behind her desk, and gave Juliet a hug.

"Congratulations. Just fill out some paper work and we're all set to go.

So it was safe to say, bump number two was when Juliet got shot, and consequently had to inform her colleagues of her condition, as Shawn called it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Third Bump

He's used to Juliet getting hit on when they go out, she's beautiful, he didn't expect any less, but he had every right to be possessive when it came to his blonde, pregnant, fiancé. So when she insists on going to the Library he gladly obliges. Plus it's next to a really good cupcake shop and he's craving a iced glob of yummyness. He dropped her off infront of the store, and ran to get his cupcake from next door.

"Need help?" A man who had curly dark hair and bright blue eyes asked the blonde detective as she walked into the library.

"Actually I have found myself with a lot more free time, any books you recommend?" She asked nonchalantly, he carried on a conversation with her as he lead her towards the criminal romance novels,

"This here," he handed her a book, " is about a beautiful blonde, sort of like you, who solves cases involving murder." She raised her eyebrows,

"Well I am a detective." She said, and as he turned to reach for more books, fired off a text to Shawn

/Help, creeper hitting on me/

Shawn saw the text, and immediately raced over,

"So Detective," the curly haired man started, " why do you have more free time? Boyfriend issues?"

Shawn showed up at the exact right moment, swooping in and waving at her,

"Hey Babe," and Juliet started to climb onto the step stool to reach a book, " oh no, Jules. You could fall, " he put his hand on her back,

"Pregnant women, don't know their limitations am I right?" He asked turning to the guy who had been hitting on his fiancé.

"Definitely not boyfriend issues." Juliet interrupted,

"Fiancé, Jules we've discussed this. It sounds more mature." Shawn countered.

"Anyways, despite my wildly confused fiancé here, this book looks lovely, can I check it out?" She asked the man he sighed and nodded.

The second time she got hit on, Shanw wasn't there to save her, which sucked, but she had become pretty good at informing people of her pregnancy.

"So Detective O'Hara, I got this parking ticket and I don't understand why." The guy who looked like a retired surfer mused as she rolled her eyes and palmed her face, she hated desk work,

"Look, Sir, I'm sure it's legitimate."

"Call me Tyler." He winked and she took a deep breath, " Then at least let me take you to dinner to apologize for wasting your time." He asked and her eyes rolled even further back.

"O'HARA WHAT'S SURFER BOY WANT?" Carlton asked as he walked by,

"It's Spencer, Lassiter, get it right." She said and a realization dawned on the surfers face.

"Not until you two make it official."

"We're waiting until after I'm not fat and pregnant anymore. Shawn's timing sucks. Good idea propose to girlfriend only to find out she won't be fitting in a dress for nine months." She mumbled and the surfer disappeared.

"Your welcome." Carlton said as he watched him leave,

"Thanks for the assist partner. How's Marlowe?"

"Bored. Maybe you two could discuss what to do when your immobile because there's a child inside of you."

"No way..."

"You missed that announcement? I threw a party for the last case and we told everyone..."

"Carlton, I don't go to your parties, ever."

"Why not?!"

So the third bumps was getting over the fact that guys were always gonna hit on her, even while she was pregnant, and she just had to get used to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Bump Number Four

4 months along

She was starting to show, Shawn had pointed it out when they had been 'flipping in the dark' the night before, she stood up the next morning,

"I'm fat." She mumbled and he was right behind her, his hands wrapping around her,

"Baby, you're perfect," he placed a kiss on her cheek, "and pregnant."

She mumbled something incoherently, and he shut her up, kissing her warmly.

She got home from work, tossing her keys into the dish in the front hall.

"Shawn. I want to get married." She came right out and said it as she walked into the kitchen.

"Jules, that's kinda why I proposed to you." He smiled at her.

"No. Now." She explained.

"Are you sure?" He dried his hands off on the towel by the sink.

"It's just," she started, and he pulled her into his arms," I want to make it official, we can have a pretty wedding afterwards. I just want to, don't ask me why." She mumbled into his mouth.

"Of course we can Jules, anything you want." He pulled her close.

"Baby, lets make a court date."

"You gonna at least wear a pretty dress?" He asked, whining a bit.

"If it makes you happy." She patted his cheek.

A week later he took her hand as he pulled her up the court steps, she looked up at him, as the said their I dos, her dress was simple and white, low cut with a skirt that partially hid the newly growing baby bump. After she realized ha they were together, forever, she whispered the M-word in his ear, and a huge grin spread out across his face,

"It's real now Jules." He whispered back, and she threw her arms around his neck, and his hands fell to her waist, pulling her into him as they fell into his car,

"I'm so glad I bought a car." He said huskily and she just smiled into him.

Two weeks later, there was a knock on their door, she went to answer it, palming her bump, and holding her gun in the other hand.

"Frank?" She asked as she opened her door to reveal her dad.

"Juliet...I'm in town for a few days and I thought I'd come see my favorite daughter."

"Uh yeah come in," she put her gun away, suddenly very self conscious about being pregnant.

"Darling, maybe you should lay off on the chocolate. " her dad said pointedly as she broke off a piece of chocolate from the bar Shawn had bought her.

"Dad, I'm pregnant not fat." She said in response, then her hand flew over mouth.

"Your pregnant?" then noticing her ring, "and married?!"

"Yeah dad." She answered.

"Who?"

"Jules! I brought Chinese Food!" Shawn's voice rang through the home, and Franks eyes got huge.

"You're married to Shawn?!" Her dad almost shouted, and Shawn froze in the doorway.

"Hey, um Frank?" He sputtered, and Juliet walked over to him, her arms suddenly draping over him.

"Yes dad, we're married. And if you don't like it get out of our home." She said strongly, and Shawn just stood there looking shell shocked.

"I like Spencer." Her dad decided putting his hand out for a shaking,

"Thanks Frank."

"But next time son, let me know when I'm gonna be a grandfather." He said and Shawn froze,

"One kid at a time there pops." Juliet assured him, and leaned on Shawn's shoulder,

"Lets eat. Gus and Rachel are coming over." He said and Juliet clapped her hands with joy,

"I love Rachel!"

"Well Guster's gonna propose so he's buttering her up with Abby and marriage talk."

The couple showed up an hour later, and Juliet pulled a pizza out of the oven, while Shawn poured coffee into the cups.

"Hey guys!" Rachel squealed as she wrapped Juliet in a hug.

"Careful" Shawn warned, "don't squish the baby."

And Rachel pulled away,

"Relax Rach he's kidding." Gus said as Rachel looked like she actually was afraid she had squished the child.

"We have pizza." Juliet said smiling, as they all sat down at the table, Frank joined them, saying a bunch of nice things about how happy he was that Shawn and his daughter were married, and how happy he was that she had gotten a happy ending. They laughed and gossiped about Carlton's news and about how funny it would be to see him as a dad, which turned the subject to what a funny dad Shawn was going to be, Juliet just smiled her warm smile, and kissed her husband, promising him he'd be a great father, before excusing herself to use the restroom. Shawn watched as Rachel wrapped her arms around Gus and mumbled something into his ear.

"We gotta get going. Thanks for the pizza." Gus smiled at her and led his girlfriend out of the Spencer household.

The fourth bump was her father, and getting married, to be honest all of the bumps in the fourth month kinda swam together, Gus proposed, Rachel accepted, so everyone had their happy almost not really ending.


	5. Chapter 5

The fifth bump came when Henry returned from a long overdue vacation to Hawaii, he decided, with glee, to drop by his son and his sons girlfriends home one the way home from the airport.

He knocked three times, and a very pregnant Juliet opened the door,

"Hey ." She let him in, watching as her husbands dad looked her over and tried t piece information together.

"Is that my mothers ring?" He asked first and Juliet laughed,

"Yeah Shawn mentioned something about that when he proposed. He also mentioned, you didn't know it was missing and something about how you need better security. " she laughed, handing him a glass of water.

"That boy finally grew some? Whens the wedding?"

"Yeah dad about that..." Shawn walked into the room, tossing his keys in the dish on the counter, "we're already married."' He finished and his dad looked super surprised.

"I leave for a four month sabbatical, and I come back, my son is married and his wife is pregnant? Jeez this world." He mumbled something else and Juliet smiled at him,

"Say hi to grandpa spencer." Shawn mocked a baby voice and talked to her bump, Juliet laughed a bit at the look hitting her father in laws face.

"Does your mother know about this?" He asked, looking pointedly at Shawn.

"No... She's been out of town and busy and I didn't wanna tell her over the phone." He explained and his dad whipped out his cell phone,

"You're calling your mother right now and telling her she has a grand baby on the way." He insisted.

"Shawn we really should, we can't just show up at her door in four months with a baby and be like look child!" Juliet sat down next to him and placed a kiss on his head.

"Only because you said to Jules. " he dialed his mother and put it on speaker.

"Henry! What a pleasure!"

"Actually Mum it's Shawn."

"Hey goose! How's that Juliet girl? I like her." His mother rushed him.

"Actually Ma that's what I'm calling about."

"Did she break up with you goose?"

"No mom, we're um..." He tinkered off and Juliet filled in,

"We got married. Don't worry Mrs. Spencer we'll throw a proper wedding later on I just needed to have it official."

"Oh Juliet how amazing to hear from you! I always knew you were good for Shawn! Oh I'm so happy!" She gushed and Juliet had to hold back a laugh.

"Mom," Shawn interrupted, " there's something else."

"What could possibly be better than you two tying the knot, my goodness goose your all grown up."

"Mom, Jules is five months pregnant."

There was silence, followed by a squeal so high a dog whistle couldn't top it,

"I'm gonna be a grandma! Henry darling did you hear that? We're gonna be grandparents!" Shawn laughed as his father took the phone, and Juliet leaned into his lap,

"I am so happy I met you." He mumbled as they kissed and laughed at what they could hear of the conversation next to them.

Today was the day they were gonna find out f it was a boy or a girl, a son or a daughter as Juliet had put it.

"Maybe we can stop calling it, it." He laughed, no matter how nervous he was he kept smiling at his lovely glowing wife

She sensed his nervousness, he had been out on stake outs for their first sonograms, so this was his firs time going with her. She led him in, smiling at the nurse in the front, who immeadietly took them to the doctor, she smiled as the doctor examined the grainy picture.

"Congratulations Juliet and Shawn, you have a beautiful baby girl growing inside of you." And Shawn started to grin as she leaned down and kissed him,

" told you so." He whispered as they walked out of the office,

"Gus is gonna be upset wit his bet. He owes me a hundred bucks now." Shawn countered and they embraced, engaging in some PG 13 content on the sidewalk, which considering she was pregnant, was not as easy to do as before, as he pepper kissing on her jawline.


	6. Chapter 6

The sixth bump was an unexpected literal bump in. Shawn was strolling the streets of Santa Barbra, looking for clues to a case the were working on when none other than Declan came walking towards him, waving and giving him a smile, Shawn suspected Juliet hadn't given a reason for breaking up with him so many years back.

"Hey! Shawn right?"

"Yeah, nice to see you Declan." He shook his hand strongly and Declan awkwardly continued the conversation,

"So you still in town?" He asked and Shawn nodded, reaching up and rubbing his head, his wedding ring glinting in the sunlight,

"You got married! Congrats man!" Declan clapped him on the back and Shawn had to stifle a chuckle,

"Thanks. She's wonderful."

"Tell you what, me and my fiancé Traci just moved in to a house a few blocks down, how bout you and your wife come over for dinner Friday night?"

"Sounds good, I'm sure she'll be excited." And they parted ways,

"Jules, you're never gonna believe who invited us over to dinner Friday night." He rushed into the station to find his wife busily typing away.

"Shawn, not right now."

"Declan." Shawn unable to contain his excitement blurted out.

"Declan invited us over..." She noticed the glint in his eye, " Shawn does he know we're married?!"

"He knows I'm married, not to whom." He laughed awkwardly and Juliet sighed,

"Shawn!"

"Please Jules, he was a jerk to me when you two were dating just let me parade you around and be a four year old for once." He begged and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Only because I know you won't shut up about it unless I let you." She huffed, turning back to her computer.

"Wear something sexy." Shawn sang as they got dressed for dinner,

"Shawn." She gave him a glare, " I am six months pregnant, sexy isn't in my wardrobe."

"Come onnnnnn Jules you look sexy in everything."

"I don't need wardrobe tips. " she snapped and then immeadietly feeling bad, pulled him into a kiss, she decided on a floral dress with a belt right above her baby bump, and a soft cardigan Shawn had bought for her birthday,

"There's my beautiful wife." He sang as he pulled her into the car like a puppy on caffeine.

"Ok Shawn. Brag all you want but at 10 we are leaving whether we've discussed a sex life or not." She gave him guidelines as they pulled up to the driveway,

He was at the door in a blink of an eye, knocking like a 4 year old child, Juliet followed behind him, securing her gun in her purse.

"Spencer!" Declan gave him a hug, "Where's the pretty lady you were talking about."

Juliet took this as her cue,

"Sorry honey," she kissed Shawn's cheek, "Just wanted to make sure you locked the car."

Declan's face was priceless, as he watched the married couple interact infront of him.

"Um...Juliet...hi?" He awkwardly stumbled, shaking her hand, " this is my Fiancé Tania." A tall woman with long brown hair and golden skin walked up behind him,

"Oh it's so nice to finally have friends over for dinner." She squealed and Juliet awkwardly hugged her, Shawn smiled at her, and gave a curt wave,

"How far along are you? Have you found out the gender? How did you and Shawn get together? Oh I'm sorry I'm asking too many questions." She rambled and Juliet had to giggle,

"No worries. To answer your question, I'm 6 months along, and she's a girl." Ignoring the last question, knowing Shawn would talk about it later.

"Oh my goodness! Declan honey did you hear that? It's a girl!" Shawn almost chuckled at the uncomfortableness in the room, as they were led to the dinner table,

"So how did you two meet?" Shawn asked the courteous question and Tania quickly answered,

"Oh he was so sad, and all alone on this fabulous vacation, I worked at the local surf shop, he told me his girlfriend had left him before he flew over and he was depressed so I invited him out for drinks, and drinks turned into pity sex, and pity sex turned into wonderful sex. Sex is great isn't it?" She smiled a huge grin at the couple, " and you little girl are living proof that your parents loved having sex enough to have you." She giggled at Juliet's bump, Juliet who was slightly put off gave Shawn a look and she could tell he was keeping from bursting out laughing at the look on Declan's face.

"How about you two how'd you meet?" She said quickly filling the silence.

"Um Jules and I work together."

"That's surely not how that happened," she pointed at the bump, " how did you two, you know get together?"

"Um funny story actually..." Juliet tinkered off,

"I was in a relationship at the time, and I heard him say he couldn't imagine being happy in life without me, " she grinned sheepishly at her husband, " so when he came to see me off on a trip I was supposed to go on, he started rambling about how I should take pictures of memories not buildings and I realized that he just wanted me to be happy, so I kissed him,"

"For a long time." Shawn added his two cents.

"And when my boyfriend came back, I couldn't even think about loving him, after the sparks that I felt when I kissed Shawn."

"So I thought she was gone right?" Shawn started to talk, " but I went to Canada for police business and there she was, and she told me she broke up with her boyfriend and the I shyed away from what I had called to talk to her about, but I came up later and told her how much I liked my motorcycle."

"Long story." Juliet mouthed,

"And then we kissed again, and then we were together." He smiled, finishing his statement with a cluck of confidence, Juliet smiled at him, kissing him slowly as the other couple looked on in confusion,

"So you still a psychic?" Declan interrupted their kiss and asked Shawn the question.

"Per say, more of a..." He looked at Jules for help,

"He's a special consultant. Has one of the best track records of case closure in the consultant area." The rest of the night babbled on in long drawn out conversation, and at ten, just as promised Shawn and Juliet bed them ado and drove to their home, where they made the magic again.


End file.
